Matthew Cable
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Animal charactersCategory:Humans | type = | race = Human/Bird | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Abigail Arcane (ex-wife) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Swamp Thing'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * * Demonic Toys | aliases = | series = Demonic Toys film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Fair-haired boy Unborn son with Judith Gray. Judith Gray Mother of son. | status = | born = | died = 1991 The events of this film take place one year prior to its release. This is established by The Kid as it has been 66-years since the 1925 incident. | 1st appearance = Demonic Toys | final appearance = | actor = Jeff Weston }} Matt Cable is a fictional law-enforcement officer and a supporting character in the ''Demonic Toys'' film series. Played by actor Jeff Weston, he appeared in the first installment of the franchise, Demonic Toys. Overview Matt Cable was an undercover vice squad detective. He was romantically linked to his partner, Judith Gray and was the father of Judith's unborn son. Matt was killed in the line of duty during a weapons bust that turned sideways when a dealer named Lincoln shot him in the chest. Biography Matt and Judith were on a stakeout near the Arcadia Toys warehouse. While waiting for their contacts to meet up with them, they discussed their personal lives. Judith brought up the subject of marriage, but Matt felt it seemed more fitting to wait until they had children. Judith told him that she had just found out that she was pregnant. Matt was elated. Before they could discuss the subject further, their contacts arrived: Lincoln and Hesse. They began negotiating a deal for the purchase of weapons out of the back of Lincoln's car. When Lincoln named his price, Matt pulled his gun on him, revealing that he was a cop. The criminals tried to disarm him, and Matt shot Hesse in the leg. Lincoln returned fire, shooting Matt in the chest, killing him. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Jeff Celentano is credited as Jeff Weston in Demonic Toys. * Matt Cable is the first character to appear in Demonic Toys. As such, he is also the first male character to appear in the film. Cable is also the first character killed in the movie. He is one of two characters who are killed by a gunshot from another human being. * It is unclear where Matt Cable lived. He may have hailed from California. * Matt Cable drove a Cadillac. * Was a smoker. * Matt Cable's bloodied visage is one of several images assumed by The Kid to psychologically torture Judith Gray. Appearances * Demonic Toys See also External Links * Matt Cable at the Full Moon Wiki References Category:1991/Character deaths